Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell, urodziła się 2 listopada 1975 roku, i jest najmłodszą córką Patty Halliwell i Victora Bennetta. thumb|290pxJest młodszą siostrą Prue i Piper Halliwell, i starszą przyrodnią siostrą Paige Matthews. Phoebe ożeniła się z Coopem, który jest kupidynem i ojcem 3 córek: Parker, Pandory i P.J. Phoebe była również w ciąży z Colem Turnerem ale dziecko nie urodziło się. Razem z siostrami, Phoebe tworzy Moc Trzech, najsilniejszą dobrą magię na świecie. Chociaż pierwotnie jest najmłodsza, po śmierci Prue i dołączeniu Paige, Phoebe staje się środkową siostrą. Historia Dzieciństwo i dorastanie Phoebe była dobrą uczennicą, raz otrzymała nagrodę dla ucznia miesiąca, ale później zaczęła przechodzić thumb|266px|Phoebe jako nastolatkaprawdziwą fazę buntu i zaczęła sprawiać wiele kłopotów. Ta zmiana charakteru nastąpiła z racji tego, że babcia starała się kontrolować Phoebe. Piper uważała, że ta faza buntu była spowodowana śmiercią matki.Kiedy Phoebe miała 10 lat, została przywołana przez starszą Phoebe do roku 2002, gdzie poznała starsze wcielenia Piper i Paige. Jej przyszły eks-mąż Cole Turner ochronił ją przed demonem Kurzonem, a później odwiedziła Niebiosa wraz z Leo. Po powrocie do swojego czasu, Penny szybko wymazała jej pamięć o podróży w czasie. Moce i zdolności Zostanie Czarodziejką 7 października 1998 roku powróciła do San Francisco z Nowego Jorku po spędzeniu sześciu miesięcy we wspomnianym mieście. Tej nocy, wraz z Piper bawiły się deską spirytystyczną, która nagle przesunęła się sama, układając słowo "strych" (attic po angielsku). Phoebe poszła na górę by zbadać tą dziwną sytuację. Otworzyła drzwi strychu i w starej skrzyni odnalazła Księgę Cieni. Rzuciła zaklęcie zwane "Dominus Trinus", które obudziło moce jej i jej sióstr, które zostały związane przez babcie, kiedy były młode. Żadna z jej sióstr nie chciała jej wierzyć kiedy powiedziała im, że są czarownicami, według przepowiedni Melindy Warren, ich przodkini, wiedźmami, które mają stać się najpotężniejszą dobrą siłą jaką świat widział. Później tego dnia, otrzymała wizję dwóch nastolatków, wpadających pod samochód, 10 sekund przed tym gdy miało się to wydarzyć. Pozwoliło to Phoebe zapobiec nieszczęściu. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami za pomocą Mocy Trzech unicestwiła Jeremiego Burnsa.W przeciwieństwie do jej sióstr, Phoebe przyjęła swoje przeznaczenie Czarodziejki z otwartymi ramionami. Często studiowała Księgę Cieni bardzo uważnie. Kiedy została czarownicą jej relacje z Prue poprawiły się bardzo, przestały postrzegać się jako rywalki i zaczęły rozmawiać częściej. Jej relacje z Piper również się poprawiły.Na początku uważała magię za narzędzie i złamała pierwszą i najważniejszą Wiccańską zasadę: magia nie powinna być wykorzystywana dla osobistej korzyści. Takie postępowanie przyniosło jej więcej szkód niż korzyści i nauczyła sie postępować zgodnie z zasadami. Orginalna moc Phoebe na początku dysponowała jedynie mocą widzenia przyszłości. Była to moc pasywna i Phoebe nigdy nie nauczyła się jej kontrolować, chociaż kilka razy tak jej się wydawało. Z czasem jej moc wzbogaciła się o możliwość widzenia przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Moc zazwyczaj była wyzwalana przez dotknięcie przedmiotu, z którym związane było jakieś ważne wydarzenie, ale czasem wyzwalała się sama, prawdopodobnie za uczestnictwem Starszych. Phoebe twierdziła, że nigdy nie otrzymuje wizji bez powodu. W szóstym sezonie próbowała wywoływać wizje, aby szybciej odnaleźć ojca swojego nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka Lewitacja i empatia W pierwszym odcinku trzeciego sezonu Phoebe otrzymała swoją upragnioną aktywną moc – moc lewitacji. Przydawała jej się ona w połączeniu z doskonałą znajomością sztuk walki, co pozwalało jej walczyć z demonami pomimo braku mocy czysto ofensywnej.W pierwszym odcinku szóstego sezonu Phoebe otrzymała drugą aktywną moc – moc empatii, czyli odczuwania uczuć i emocji innych. Z racji tego, że wszystkie moce wypływają prosto z emocji, Phoebe była w stanie obrócić ataki przeciwników przeciwko nim samym, na przykład odbijając kulę energii. W ten sam sposób udało jej się pokonać Piper-Walkirię, używając na niej mocy telekinezy.W dziewiętnastym odcinku szóstej serii (Crimes and Witch Demeanors) Trybunał odebrał Phoebe wszystkie moce za wykorzystywanie ich do celów prywatnych i nie liczenie się z korzyścią osobistą. Zostawiono jej jedynie możliwość rzucania zaklęć i warzenia mikstur, aby nie osłabiać zbytnio "Mocy Trzech". Phoebe z czasem odzyskała jedynie moc wizji. Moce Phoebe 4x01-Premontion.gif|Wizje PhoebeLevitateKickSource.gif|Lewitacja 6x13_empathy1.gif|Empatia PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif|Elektrokineza Mentalna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Charmed Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rodzina Halliwell